Ray
Ray is one of the main protagonists of The Promised Neverland. Like all the other children, he is an orphan. Appearance Ray has dark, somewhat messy hair that slightly cover's his right eye, he wears the standard white uniform. He has dark eyes and a slender appearance wearing usually a tired like look. Personality Ray is very logical and smart, and is usually shown to read books by himself. He does not seem to be very attached to other children in the orphanage as he is seen to be willing to leave them behind to increase the chances of the trio to escape. According to data obtained by sister Krone, his weakness is that he gives up easily. Ray is extremely patient and cunning, and possibly the best strategist among the three main characters, as evidenced by his working as a double-agent; while ostensibly being Mama's spy/mole among the children for years, he has in fact been using that position in order to plot against Mama for an eventual escape. History Ray is shown to have been in the orphanage since a young age together with Norman and Emma. He learns about the demons from Emma and Norman and believes them immediately, because as he puts it "Norman would not tell such a stupid lie". The trio works together to find a way to escape from the orphanage. At the end of Chapter 12, it is revealed that Norman suspects him to be a spy for mama. In Chapters 13 and 14, it is revealed that Ray is indeed Mama's spy, but is in fact working as a double-agent and became her spy as part of his plan to one day escape with the others, thus making him a double-agent who has been plotting against Mama all along. Intelligence Ray is one of the top scoring children at the orphanage. He is a bookworm. Ray is also extremely perceptive, as it is revealed that he realized years ago that the "orphanage" is in fact a farm, with the children as livestock, without ever having to actually see the reality with his own eyes (like Emma and Norman) in order to realize this fact. Relationships Norman Ray seems close to Norman, the two seem to get along well, strategizing with eachother. Norman is one of the people that Ray swore not to let die, he believes Norman to be the more logical one as opposed to Emma and trusts him. The two do have opposing views on the situation, Ray wanting to leave the others behind to heighten the chance of their survival, while Norman, believing in Emma, wants to help find a way to help everyone escape. While they have incredible differences, they are two of the smartest children and are making their effort to escape. Emma While the two are apparently close he is not seen interacting with her often, however, he does consider her a close friend and is determined to have her be one of the children that escapes. He does seem to respect her although he find's her ideal of saving everyone poor, due to this, he doesn't seem to trust her with strategizing, rather speaking with Norman about the situation. Isabella/Mama Ray has been working as a spy for "Mamma" since he was young after discovering the secret of the orphanage, In reality he has been planning a way of escape the whole time as working as a double agent. The two seem to play on each other's words and have a tension, however they both listen to what the other has to say, this will not stop Isabella from most likely shipping Ray and the others, leading Ray to find out all he can from her in order to make sure that doesn't happen. Sister Krone n/a References Trivia Navigation Category:Orphans Category:Alive